total_drama_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200213-history
The Race
Clues Route Info Route Information clues instruct the teams where to go next. These clues will be in blue. Detour A Detour gives teams the choice of two tasks, each with its pros and cons. If a team doesn't complete the Detour, they will receive a 1-hour penalty. These clues will be in yellow. Roadblock A Roadblock is a task where one person must perform. They are given as a cryptic question such as Who's ready to chow down?. If a team doesn't complete the Roadblock, they will receive a 30-minute penalty. These clues will be in red. Fast Forward A Fast Forward is a task that, once completed, allows a team to bypass all the other tasks in the leg and go straight to the Pit Stop. Only one team can complete a Fast Forward and each team can only perform one Fast Forward in the entire race. However, winning a Fast Forward does not guarantee a 1st place finish. These clues will be in green. All-In An All-In is a task where both members perform the task. If a team doesn't complete the All-In, they will receive a 20-minute penalty. These clues will be in purple. Obstacles Yield A Yield can force one team to stop another team from racing for a predetermined amount of time. When a yielded team arrives at a Yield, they must turn over an hourglass and wait for the sand to drain before they can receive their next clue. U-Turn A U-Turn is placed after a Detour. After a team completes a Detour, they have the chance to U-Turn another team and make them complete the Detour task they didn't perform. There can also be either a Double U-Turn, Blind U-Turn or a Blind Double U-Turn. Intersection An Intersection requires two teams to pair up with each other and perform tasks and make decisions together until further notice. They can work together in either Route Info, Roadblock or Fast Forward Tasks. These clues will be in orange. Hazard A Hazard is a penalty applied to the team who came last in the starting line task. After completing a task, the team who was given the hazard will be given a different clue that directed them to another destination where they found the Hazard Clue. The Hazard task was a task that only one of the team members can perform in. These clues will be in dark red. Speed Bump A Speed Bump is the penalty for the team that comes in last place in a non-elimination leg. The affected team must perform a "Speed Bump" at one point of the next leg of the race. If the team doesn't complete the Speed Bump, they will be given a 30-minute penalty. These clues will be in grey. Passes If a team arrives first at a Pit Stop, they can receive one of these three passes: Salvage Pass The Salvage Pass is given to the team who arrives first and can either give themselves a one-hour headstart in the next leg or save the last placed team from elimination. Express Pass The Express Pass is given to the team who arrives first in the second or third leg, which allows the team to skip any task once during the race. It can be used until the ninth leg. The Save The Save is given to the team who arrives first in the first leg of the race. It allows the team to avoid elimination if they come in last at any point of the race. Gallery RouteInfo Clue.jpg|Route Info Clue Roadblock Clue.jpg|Roadblock Clue Detour Clue.jpg|Detour Clue FastForward Clue.jpg|Fast Forward Clue Intersection Clue.jpg|Intersection Clue Hazard Clue.jpg|Hazard Clue